


Anything is Sinful if you do it right.

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Flirting, Mentions of Cigarettes, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of religion, Smut, Teasing, The first chapter is just plot and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: “I can make you see the Goddesses” she promised, the hand over his heart sliding down his chest “Or at least call out their names”





	1. Part 1

Bright stars shone like diamonds against the black velvet sky. A crisp wind blew down from the mountains in the north, chilling the midnight air. The princess stood on the balcony, hidden from the throngs of partygoers inside. A sea of drunk and giddy nobles celebrating the birthday of some long dead king. _Any excuse for a party_ the Princess mused leaning her hip against the worn stone railing. 

She was thankful for the privacy in that moment as she reached into the pockets of her dress for the small silver cigarette case she carried with her. The metal was cold in her palm, chilled by the winter wind. Clicking it open she pulled one of the cigarettes from the case and placed it between her painted lips. 

A box of matches was next. Zelda pulled one of the small wooden sticks out and began trying to strike it against the abrasive edge of the box. Struggling and failing to get the match lit in the light breeze. She was considering giving up and using her magic when a soft accented voice called out from behind her. 

“Those things’ll kill ya you know” 

Zelda turned to see Link walking over the large balcony towards her. He’d grown tired of entertaining stuffy nobles and flirty maids, seeking fresh air he’d followed his Princess to the balcony she was hiding on. 

She took him in as he walked slowly and purposefully towards her. His hair had been combed and styled, a sharp difference to the messy way he normally wore it, his fringe pushed out of the way of his hypnotising blue eyes. The green doublet he wore boasted elegant embroidery, nothing too fancy, but certainly not anything plain. He reached his hand out, taking a hold of the match box in her silk covered grip. 

She watched him effortlessly strike a match, a fire bursting to life in his finger tips. The new flame lit up his features in the darkness and Zelda found herself drawn to his teasing half smile. 

Holding the lit match towards the cigarette dangling from her lips, he let his smile grow. She lit her cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke away from the two of them. He watched as the faint lilac smoke curled and faded away in the midnight air. 

“They’re supposed to be unhealthy” he said, a teasing tone colouring his voice. He leaned against the stone railing, arms crossed over his chest. Zelda let her own smile cross her face as she watched her close friend relax next to her. 

“They’re actually a sin according to our deities” she piped up, taking another drag and watching the smoke dance. Her outburst seemed to startle the Hero next to her. She ignored his confused look in favour of playing with the gems that littered the skirts of her ostentatious ball gown. 

“I’m sorry what?” She held back a chuckle, _he can be so cute when he’s confused,_ “what do you mean they’re a sin?” His questioning tone was like a funny song to her ears. His eyes were wide as he thought over her words. Taking pity on him she flicked the ash from the end of her cigarette. 

“According to the Golden Trinity, anything that causes ill health is a sin. It’s an insult to Farore as she sculpted us herself” She punctuated her statement with another long drag of her cigarette, watching as he arched his brow at her actions. 

“And that includes smoking?” he challenged, shifting so he was more comfortably leaning against the stone. She let herself smirk, taking in his amused expression. 

“And drinking” she watched as his eyes dropped, a slight hint of shame causing his ears to droop ever so slightly. _Oh yes Hero_ she thought _Ashei’s told me all about your little get togethers._ It was no secret to the members of the resistance, and subsequently the princess, that Link was partial to the odd drink now and again at Telma’s bar. Though it seemed “now and again” was more frequent than he was willing to let on. 

“Eye’s up Hero” she said, tucking her fingers under his chin and lifting his head “if it’s any consolation, my smoking is a lot worse than your drinking. The moral high ground is still yours” The look of relief that crossed his features caused her to laugh, a light airy sound that set his heart racing. 

“How so?” he asked playing with the burnt out match he’d neglected to drop. She watched as he flipped it over and under his knuckles, his attempt to keep busy at all times. 

“I am the head priestess of all sanctuaries in Hyrule” she reasoned dropping her hand from his chin “and as such anything I do is under a much greater scrutiny” a loud cheer from the ballroom behind them drew their attention. Zelda let out a soft sigh, unsure if she was disappointed with her courtiers or not. She could see them through the thin curtains, shadows dancing and laughing. Never getting too close. 

“That doesn't seem fair” he accused causing her to turn sharply back to him. He’d put the matchstick between his teeth now, playing with it with his tongue. The idea of his tongue caused a warmth a settle in the pit of her belly. Taking another drag of her cigarette to distract herself, she moved her gaze to his eyes and the warmth they held there. 

“Hardly anything is I’m afraid” He didn’t seem to like that answer, casting an accusatory glare at the dancing laughing shadows silhouetted against the curtain behind them. _He looks so serious_ she thought, watching as his jaw tightened and his eyes turned hard. She’d be loath to admit that it was quite a good look for him. It was distracting. 

“Although” she continued, turning her body to face the sprawling city below them, fighting back a chill as the cold wind blew through her “I suppose that just makes it all the more fun” 

The sharp difference in his expressions was almost comical. She struggled to hold back her laugh as his mouth hung open like a fish gasping for water. The warmth had returned to his eyes, whatever battle he’d been fighting was won as he turned away from the obnoxious shadows. The matchstick was still between his lips, held in place by his skilled tongue. He swallowed, shaking his head. 

“I suppose you’re right” amusement was evident in his voice, it warmed her heart to hear him happy. He was standing close to her, his shoulder almost brushing hers as the watched the lights of Castle Town flicker like stars below them. She could feel his body warmth through her layers of dresses, it caused her to shiver involuntarily. The two were quiet for a few moments, listening to the faint drunken cries and shouts behind them, drowning out the soft string music they were meant to be dancing to. 

He took that moment to look at her, his eyes drifting lazily over her form leaning against the railing. _I suppose that makes it more fun_ he repeated her words in his head fighting the blush that was setting his ears a light. Tracing his eyes over the shape of her he swallowed heavily. The dress she was wearing was a red silk, the colour contrasting deliciously against her pale skin. The neckline wasn't to immodest in comparison to some of the fashions the ladies at court were wearing, and yet when she breathed in he had to look away lest he be caught staring. His eyes trailed over the swell of her hips, the silk falling elegantly like waterfalls over her legs. 

His thoughts turned traitorous as he lingered on her words. _I wonder what else she would find fun_ his gaze ghosting over the criss crossing red ribbon at her back. His hands itched to reach out and touch her, to pull the ribbon loose. He held himself back, gripping the rough stone they were leaning against. 

Over the past few months the lines between flirting and friendship had begun to blur. Thoughts becoming more dangerous, words becoming more risky. 

Tearing his eyes away from her body he tried to take in the natural beauty of the stars. It was difficult, she was distracting. 

“Any other sins I'm unknowingly committing?” He asked earning a warm laugh from the woman next to him. Zelda flicked the ash from her cigarette, moving to stand up taller. A teasing smirk grew over her painted lips and the traitorous thoughts flooded back to the forefront of his mind. 

“I don't think you have anything to worry about” she took a drag, blowing the dancing smoke into the sky. His eyes were drawn to the smooth column of her neck, and the crimson choker that rested there settled just above her collarbone. 

“oh really?” He could see her smirk widen at his words, feeling an identical smile form on his own lips “what makes you say that?” He felt Zelda’s eyes on him, washing over his posh clothes and new shoes, taking time to study his face, mischief dancing in her violet blue eyes. 

“Despite being partial to a little drink now and then, you don’t look like someone who has lived a life of sin” She took a deep drag of her cigarette “I would wager you’ve never sinned in your life” 

_She’s teasing you_ his thoughts told him, watching as she held back a laugh at his bewildered reaction. _She’s teasing you, tease her back_ If only he could tease her back. Apart from the occasional cigarette, the Princess and Priestess lived a life free of sin. There was nothing shameful about living a life of respect for your religion. No he couldn’t tease someone as noble as Zelda, But…. 

_I can make her flustered._

“I’d reckon differently” he teased, he watched as her eyes changed from mischievous to inquisitive. Her head tilted to the side slightly, questioning him. He watched as the dim lights of the castle twinkled against the diamonds in her elaborate braids. Braids he wanted to run his fingers through. 

“Oh? And pray tell, what sins could a holy Hero have committed?” She took the bait, dropping her cigarette to the ground and smothering it with the toe of her delicate slipper. He was unable to fight back the oncoming shit eating grin as he prepared his response. Pushing himself up to standing he caught her eye, wanting to watch her reaction to his words. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure the goddesses would frown upon pre marital sex” His eyes twinkled in the dim light, issuing a silent challenge _go big or go home._

Zelda felt the breath leave her lungs at his charming, ridiculous grin. He was teasing her, or trying to, it was obvious. But two could play at that game. She let her own grin shine, a silent response to his unspoken challenge. 

_Well_ , she thought, _go big or go home._

Zelda rolled her shoulders back, a soft laugh escaping her lips. She rolled her eyes before taking a step closer to him, a hand reaching out to pull the matchstick from between his teeth. She felt his eyes on her but paid it no mind, she was focused, she wouldn’t be beaten. 

“My dear Hero, you’re mistaken” she began dropping the matchstick on the floor. Her hand lingered near his throat, not touching but close enough to keep his attention focused on her. “That’s no sin. It just feels so good it might as well be a one” her voice dropped low, causing the blood in his veins to boil, a hot feeling settling at the pit of his stomach. 

He swallowed hard. _Fuck_ he cursed _she’s not backing down._

Her hand brushed against the delicate embroidery at his collar, her touch entirely to close to his bare skin.She was playing a dangerous game. Not only that but she was winning. 

“In fact” her voice dropped to a whisper, leaning in close to him. He could feel her breath against his ear, her lips barely grazing the skin at his cheek. “If done correctly, it can be an entirely religious experience” he felt his face flush. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating, clouding his senses better than even Telma’s hardest liquor. 

She leaned back, taking in the dazed look on his face. Her hand moved to rest against his chest. She could feel his heart beat frantically under the thick fabric of his doublet. His eyes held a fire, a hunger she’d never seen before. For a moment she was worried she’d pushed him too far. Then his lips quirked up in a shy smirk and all fear left her. 

That smirk quickly turned dangerous, matching the hunger in his eyes. She felt his hands come to rest against her waist, pulling her slightly towards him. _I see what he’s playing at_ she thought, an amused giggled bubbling up, _he’s always been better with actions over words_. His hands felt warm against the cool silk of her dress, his fingers skimming over the swell of her hips. His touch was addictive, and Zelda tried to ignore the ideas springing to mind of where else his hands fight feel good on her body. 

“You would know all about religious experiences” he said, the sound of his voice not helping her in her fight against the fantasies “You being head priestess and all” Zelda rested her free hand on his forearm, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch. _Go big or go home_

“I can show you, if you like” she said, gazing at him through her eyelashes. His heart started beating faster under her touch, pulling her so she was almost flush against him. Her blue eyes clouded over, her teasing smirk suddenly gone. She leaned closer, putting her lips against his pointed ear. 

“I can make you see the Goddesses” she promised, the hand over his heart sliding down his chest. He couldn’t see her face, but he could imagine the look in her eyes as his ran his hands over the ribbon lacing at her back. “Or at least call out their names” 

His heart stopped. His throat went dry. She leaned back slightly, still close enough so that he could feel her breath on his skin. The faint smell of alcohol mixing with her floral perfume was a dangerous mix. No words passed between them, the sound of the drunken quests was lost to the couple. The chill of the air was almost non existent as they held each other in their arms. 

This was no longer a game. 

It had developed into something else, something far more dangerous than a causal back and forth. The joking one upmanship they were used to had grown, and neither was willing to back down. Her eyes locked onto his, her hunger hidden by sudden nerves. Though she didn’t speak he got her message loud and clear. _It’s your move._

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, he felt her heart race through her bodice. Her breathing had grown deeper and he was hypnotised. Unable to look away he focused on her lips, her soft, red, kissable lips. He began to lean in, cautious and careful. He didn’t want to rush, he wanted to give her time to back out, the chance to refuse. But as the hand on his arm inched higher, coming to rest on his bicep he knew she wouldn’t back down. 

_I’m screwed_ was his only thought as he rested his forehead against hers, _I’m screwed and she knows it._

The feel of her hands against his body, of her chest pressed against his, was intoxicating. He never wanted to let go. Even if it was only this moment, he wanted more. He wanted her. He wanted her happiness, her pleasure, and everything inbetween. 

“Your Highness!” a high pitched voice rang out, shattering the mood. Zelda dropped her hands, taking a step back and distancing herself from the Hero. The sudden rush of cold air caused her to shiver. She turned her attention to the voice who had screamed. The door to the party had been flung open, and there stood a petite woman with dark brown hair piled onto the top of her head. Her smile was so wide and fake it made Zelda’s skin crawl. 

“There you are!” she was drunk. One of her ladies in waiting and she was drunk “Duke Eldeer has been looking for you” Her words slurred, She hung onto the doorframe for support. The Princess fought back her rising anger at being disturbed, and by Duke Eldeer of all people. He was rude and obnoxious, not to mention 12 years her senior. Taking a deep breath she composed herself. 

“Thank you Mariella. I shall be there right away” Mariella bowed and stumbled back into the crowded hot ballroom. Zelda made to follow her, preparing herself for a conversation with the lecherous Duke. Link’s hand on her wrist stopped her, holding her in their own little world for a second longer. His eyes held the same hunger as before, but this time they held a question. 

Letting out a small sigh, she brought his hand to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss against his rough knuckles, the action causing his cheeks to turn pink. She met his eyes with hers, issuing her challenge. _It’s still your move, Hero._

And then she was gone. Lost in a sea of drunk, boisterous nobles. The idea of her dancing with Duke Eldeer caused a sting of jealousy in Link’s heart. Looking down at his hand he saw the stain of her lipstick, the image made him smile. 

Their game wasn’t over yet.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure filth with a hint of fluff

Link didn’t see Zelda for the rest of the ball. He heard from one of her ladies in waiting, Mariella if he was correct, that she had left early. Something about “being exhausted by the sheer amount of dancing” Link had had to stifle a laugh at that excuse. Zelda didn’t dance as much as she used too, and never enough to tire her out. She had too much stamina, although that worked in his favour for what he had in mind for her. 

“If you wish to speak to her you’ll have to wait until tomorrow” Mariella had said, hanging onto his arm “but if you’re so desperate for company you can always talk to me” Her lopsided smile and unfocused eyes had put him on edge, _No thanks_ he thought pulling his arm from her weak grasp. 

He’d left the ballroom soon after, there was no point in hanging around if she wasn’t there. Instead he’d paced the corridors contemplating his next move. Memories of their time on the balcony flooded into his mind, the way she had pressed against him, her voice in his ear, the way her eyes had shone in the dim starlight, her parting challenge issued by a kiss to the hand. 

Every now and then he would look back at his hand, the red stain that marked his skin brought a giddy warmth to his cheeks. He felt like a child with a crush, this constant back and forth was exciting for him. Life at the castle was usually so boring without Zelda by his side. 

Coming to a conclusion Link began walking towards the Princess’s rooms. Royal apartments reserved only for members of the royal family. If she’d gone anywhere it would most likely be there. He could picture her, sitting on her loveseat by the fair, the light dancing off of her hair. Stripped off her dress and - _OH OKAY That’s enough_ He scolded himself, watching for the guards that watched over the entrances to her rooms. 

It wasn’t the guards he was worried about, people visited Zelda on a daily basis, it was the gossips. They would spread rumors no doubt, rumors of him and her in increasingly ridiculous situations, from whipped cream and strawberries to whips and shackles. 

No it would probably be best to avoid being seen altogether. 

Link began scheming different ways to get past the guards. He could roll a smoke bomb, slip in at change over, walk right past them, or any number of creative ways. However, as he got closer he realised that the corridor was empty. No guards, no guests, no nothing. _Zelda must have dismissed them_ He realized, a knot forming in his chest. _If she’s dismissed them… that means… she must know I’m coming._ It was another challenge. She was waiting for him. 

Swallowing back his nervousness he made his way to her door. Knocking against the polished wood he waited. Getting no response he knocked again, a nervous energy working it’s way back into his veins. _What if I’ve gotten completely the wrong end of the stick?_ He panicked _What if she actually doesn’t want to see me?_ Shaking his head he knocked again. The sound of his knuckles tapping against the door echoed in his ears, beating in time with his racing heart. He was about to turn away, to leave and never come back when a soft voice from behind the door caught his attention. 

“Come in” she said “It’s not locked” 

With a shaking, lipstick stained hand, Link pushed down on the door handle. The door swung open soundlessly on oiled hinges. Stepping into the room he saw her. 

Zelda sat atop her loveseat, her hair free of it’s elaborate style, all diamond accessories probably stored away safely. Her windows had been opened to let the late night air in, cooling the room and causing the curtains to dance in the breeze. The fire hadn’t been lit, but scones on the walls held lamps, giving the room a soft orange glow. 

There was a table at the back of the room that held decanters of different sizes, bookshelves lines the walls. To his right he saw another polished wood door, realizing with a hint of excitement that it led to her sleeping chambers. Zelda stood up to greet him as he closed the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry I took so long to answer” she said stepping towards him “I was in the dressing room” 

“It’s quite alright!” he said, an easy smile finding its way to his face “I wasn’t waiting long” 

The smile that blossomed on her face made his heart race. The joy in her eyes, her hair hanging freely, that damned red choker on her neck, was all he could see. The balcony came to mind once more, the desire he felt there to see her happy. 

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked a hand gesturing to the table by the wall, the decanters there looked untouched. He shook his head politely. 

“No thanks” he said, stepping closer to her, the scent of her perfume and something else clouding his senses. “I heard it’s a sin to drink” He watched her laugh slightly, stepping towards him. The same teasing smile shines in her eyes, _the game is on_ he thinks, closing the distance between them. 

“What can do for you?” she asks, already knowing the answer. Her hand rests on his arm like before. Her touch is soft, warm, needy in an entirely different way to Mariella’s drunken grasp. She plays with the embroidery on his sleeve, tracing over the leaf shaped patterns found there. 

“I was wondering if you could help me with something” he began, noticing the way her smile reached her eyes, the violet blue shining in the candle light. “See, I’ve been meaning to get more in touch with my spiritual side” His hands found her waist pulling her close to him. She brought her free hand up to rest on his shoulder near his collar, her lip teased gently between her teeth. The sight forced his breath from his lungs as she pressed herself against him. 

“I can help with that” she said, voice low and hungry. Her hand left his collar coming up to rest against his jaw, her thumb teasing his bottom lip. Link nipped at it playfully but she pulled away, moving her hand to play with the hairs at the back of his neck. 

Here they were again, caught at the moment between talk and action. Both waiting for the other to make the first move, terrified of rejection. Link leaned forward, brushing his nose against hers. A small smile bloomed on her lips, her eyes sliding closed in anticipation. Their breaths mingled, their hearts raced. 

No one was going to interrupt them here. 

This thought solidified Zelda’s resolve, leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own. 

The kiss was electric, Link responded instantly, lips molding against hers. Her hand slipped into his hair, pulling slightly. He let out a breathless moan as she tugged, the sound causing heat to pool in her stomach. His hands moved from their place at her hips, desperate to hold her everywhere. He felt her breath hitch as his hand covered her breast. 

_This man will be the death of me_ she thought, tearing away from the kiss to breathe. _Are we going too fast?_

He moved to press his kisses along her jaw, delighting in the soft sounds she was making. Each gentle gasp and whimper caused a tightening in his trousers. His lips found her pulse point, her heartbeat racing at his touch. He bit down gently causing a shuddering gasp to pass her lips. 

“Link…” she pleaded feeling him smile against her neck. She ran her hand through his hair, tugging roughly, earning a low groan. His hand at her breast kneaded softly, the silk felt like heaven beneath his calloused fingers. Her free hand moved to the front of his doublet, trying to undo the laces at the front. She felt him chuckle against her skin. Pulling himself away from her neck he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“Someone’s a little eager” he teased, his hand running soothingly up and down her spine. She couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks at his words. She looked down, her embarrassment getting the better of her. Her thoughts were too scrambled to think of a witty reply, when he removed his hand from her chest. He held her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, sudden nerves evident in his voice “We can stop… if you want I mean”  
She was struck by the kindness she saw in his eyes, the warmth that lay there shining through his hunger. All thoughts of taking him to bed left her in that moment as she kissed him softly. 

“I don’t want to stop” she said, his shoulders sagged visibly in relief that she wasn’t going to kick him out. She moved both of her hands to rest on his shoulders, her forehead leaning against his. His hands found their place at the small of her back, holding her close. 

The two stayed there for a moment, basking in their shared heat, thankful for the chance to cool down. Link was the first to move this time, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips. She responded in kind, moving to kiss him back. The two shared small kisses, each exchange getting more desperate as they went on. The hunger that had driven them before was back. 

Link’s hand inched upwards, desperate to pull on the ribbon keeping her dress tied. Zelda moved her hand to thread through his hair, pulling on the dirty blonde strands. His soft groan was music to her ears as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He felt light headed and dizzy as he opened his mouth to her. She ran her tongue over the top of his mouth, savouring the delicious gasp that left his lips. 

_Holy spirits! can she kiss,_ he thought, his hands clinging tightly to her. 

She left him mesmerised and pleading with just the tip of her tongue and her hand in his hair. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. 

Reluctantly he tore his mouth from hers, her disappointed whimper causing the blood to rush through his ears. His lips found the sweet spot just under her ear, nibbling it gently as pulled his hair. He began to walk them towards the table at the wall, Zelda’s soft moans and gasps ringing in his ears as his kissed and bit her neck. 

The feel of the antique table hitting her lower back caused her to jump, a small squeak piercing the air. Link let himself laugh, pulling away to see her own eyes as she giggled. She kissed him again, muffling their laughter. 

Link pulled away, his lips moving to her cheek to whisper in her ear. 

“Turn around” he commanded, the fire in his words causing a heat to spread between her legs. Nodding mutely she did as she was told, resting her palms against the table. She was careful not to knock any of the crystal cut decanters. 

He moved her hair out of the way, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck and his hands worked on the ribbon laces. He pulled the silk free from its loops, the back of her dress hanging open revealing her light cotton chemise and stays. He lavished kissed down her spine, stopping where her chemise covered her skin. His hands slipped between her dress and her stays, wrapping around her stomach. 

“How many layers are you wearing?” he asked his voice incredulous. Zelda laughed freely, turning around to face him, a joyful carefree smile on her face.  
“Only three, my darling” she said capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss. 

Her hands found the ties of his doublet, tugging and pulling at the laces in an attempt to rid him of the article. It was his turn to laugh as he met her hands with his, quickly and easily undoing the laces at the front of his garment. 

“It’s only fair” he said, causing her to smile. He shucked the thick fabric off of his shoulders, throwing it towards the loveseat. Zelda pulled at his undershirt, tugging it free from the waist of his breeches. He got ahold of her wrists, holding them in front of her body. She pouted, trying to free herself from his grip. He lowered his head, trailing searing kisses over her collarbone. She struggled against him, desperate to touch him, to make him feel as good as she felt. 

“Don’t move” he murmured, his voice husky. He finally released her wrists, his hands gripping her hips instead. He quickly turned her around so she was pressed against the table, the air leaving her at his forceful actions. She was surprised to find she liked this side of him, the commanding, almost domineering side. She gasped when she felt the sleeves of her bodice pushed down her arms, the silk pooling at her waist. Using her free hands she began to push it over her hips, desperate to be out of the confining dress. She felt Link pull her sharply against his chest, hand resting on her stomach. The dress fell to the floor, fabric folding together in a pool of crimson silk. Leaving her in her chemise, stays, and petticoat. 

Link let go of her to gather the dress in his arms. She stepped out of the way on shaky legs, moving to lean against the table. She watched as Link draped the fabric over the back of the loveseat, taking more care than he did with his doublet. He turned back to her, the hunger in his eyes causing her heart to race as she waited for him. He took his time, eyes trailing over her body. 

_He’s like an animal_ she thought, watching him stalk towards her _and I’m his prey._ The thought only excited her, watching as her wolf like lover approached. 

And then, he was on her, greedy hands pulling at clothing leaving her breathless. Her hands found the hem of his shirt, snaking her fingers up to touch the sacred flesh there. Her gloved hands trailed higher, the thin cotton of his undershirt bunching up around her arms. She let out a frustrated whimper, pulling roughly trying to rid him of his shirt. 

“Let me” he said, understanding what she wanted. A cheeky grin on his face he reached for the back of his collar, pulling upwards and freeing himself. He threw the fabric over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Her eyes landed on his chest, tracing the numerous battle scars that littered his skin. She reached forward, desperate to touch him. She felt his muscles twitch under her touch, trailing the scars and burns, the sensitive skin she’d only fantasised about exploring. The cool silk of her gloves felt heavenly against his heated skin.

“You’re beautiful” she breathed, pressing kisses along his shoulder and down his pecs, her hands trailing up his spine, pulling him closer to her. He could feel a blush heat up his cheeks at her words, lost in the feeling of her mouth against his chest. 

His hand found the back of her head, fingers tangling in her auburn tresses. Link pulled her up to meet his mouth, their lips joining in a heated kiss. She moaned into the kiss, mouth falling open. Pulling his hips towards her, gasping at the delicious friction, feeling him hot and hard and wanting against her thigh. 

His lips found her neck once more, trailing hot kisses along her jaw. His hands searching for the ties to her petticoat, desperate to rid her of the annoying skirt. Zelda let out a breathy laugh at his actions.

“Let me” she said, repeating his words from before. She reached for the tie at her hip, quickly undoing the small bow and loosening the thin cotton. His rough hands gripped the fabric at her hips, pulling it down greedily. A wave of air rushed past her now uncovered legs, the chill only adding to fire between her thighs. Stepping out of her petticoat, she watched as Link threw it in the same direction as his shirt. 

His eyes traced over her legs, throat going dry at the sight of her bare flesh between the bottom of her chemise and the tops of her thin woollen stockings. She reached for him. Tugging him back to her with a needy moan, his hand found her thigh, feeling the soft flesh against his. Their mouths met in a fiery kiss, pants filling the air. 

Link traced his hands over skin, his touch felt like heaven, his fingers inching closer to where she wanted him. A soft keen escaping her lips. 

“Link please” she begged, her breath heavy against his kisses, aching for him. Her hands pulling him closer to her, grinding her hips against his. The loud groan he made was music to her ears. His hands sliding higher, a soft whimper escaping her as he squeezed her bare flesh. His grip on her tightened, hitching her up and seating her on the edge of the table. 

From her vantage point atop the polished wood she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her. 

“Zelda” he moaned into her hair, pressing a kiss against her temple.He bucked his hips at the feel of her pressed against his length. The two moved against each other, their soft pants and grunts filling the air. Zelda clung to him, rocking with him and delighting in satisfied, pleasured noises he made. He squeezed her again, causing her to buck against him, rocking the table she was perched on. 

The sound of glass crashing against the ground caused them to halt in their movements. They turned their heads to see one of the antique decanters in pieces against the stone floors. The liquid inside dribbling out into a pool around the ruined glass. Link turned to see her reaction, her eyes wide at the shattered heirloom. 

“Zelda… Zelda I’m so-” Joyful peals of laughter stopped him in his apology. His heart soared at the sound, her cheeks going pink. She buried her head in his shoulder, her smile against his skin.

“I think we got a bit too excited” she giggled, cupping his cheeks. Her forehead pressed against his. Her laughter was infectious, and soon he was laughing with her, his hands moving to rest on her back. He hugged her to him, the two of them laughing and giggling at their own enjoyment. 

As their laughs died down, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek “I’m sorry” he murmured “I’ll replace it” 

“Don’t bother” She breathed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug “I hated that decanter anyway, I’ve been looking for a way to get rid of it” The two erupted into giggles again. Just enjoying the sound of each other's happiness. His smile caught her eye, a devilish idea forming in her head. 

“However” she said, excitement clear in her eyes “I think I know a way you can make up for it” she bit her lip, holding back another giggle. 

“Oh really” he asked, hands trailing down her back “and what is that?” Her teasing smile set a fire in his veins. He leaned in pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw, her hands coming up to run through his hair. _I’d do anything for this woman_ he thought, enjoying the sound of her relaxed sigh. 

“Get on your knees” 

Link pulled back to look at her, her lust filled eyes glittering in the dim candle light. 

“You want me to get on my knees?” He asked, fighting back the trepidation he felt at her words. She nodded, her smile shining like the brightest stars. He felt faint, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Okay” 

There was something about being on his knees that reminded him of prayer. He laughed inwardly at the idea, _She’d said religious experience_ he thought remembering their conversation on the balcony. His hands traced circles over her thighs, his head level with her hips. 

“Watch out for the glass” she warned shifting to the edge of the table, ridding herself of her gloves. “I wouldn’t want you to- AHH Link!” A loud cry rang out as he pressed a kiss against her inner thigh, close to her warm wet center. 

He continued to press hot kisses against her skin, getting closer and closer but never where she wanted him. Her bare hands against his scalp set his heart racing, the soft noises she made were more musical than the finest opera singer. 

“I’m going to worship you” he growled softly, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders. The knees of his breeches felt wet and cold as the puddle reached where he knelt. 

_Oh holy goddesses_ She thought as his warm mouth descended on her, Her hand fisted in his hair, pulling him closer to her as he worked at her with his tongue. He licked up her wet slit, moaning in time with her. He held onto her thighs, keeping her pressed against him as she bucked and cried in ecstasy. 

“Li..Link.. a little higher” she begged, a shuddering cry escaping her lips as he found her clit. Flicking it with his tongue, he delighted in the way she moaned his name grinding against his lips. He palmed himself through his breeches, listening to her gasps and cries. 

Zelda’s mind clouded with lust as he kissed and licked her. Her free hand reached up to massage her breast, desperate for release from his maddening torment. The heel of her slipper dug into his back, turning the skin white as she held him to her. 

“Fuck!” she cried, momentarily startled by her own language. He was driving her mad with his mouth. He let out a lustful groan _This woman will be the death of me!_ He thought, looking up at her pleasured face, her hand palming her breast through her stays. _What a way to go_

Sliding a finger into her wet center, he heard her scream. Her hand left her breast to join its twin in his hair, fisting in the dirty blonde strands. Her felt her muscles contract against his hand as he returned his attention to her clit. 

A stream of half finished prayers and curses left her mouth as he quickened his pace. Sighs and gasps joined them as he added a second finger, working to the steady rhythm they set. She was reduced to begging under his touch. She could feel her pleasure building, she felt like a coiled spring about to release. 

“Link” she breathed, throwing her head back. “I’m going…. I’m going to… ahhh Link!” 

She felt her pleasure peak, her vision going white as she released. He held her against him, his tongue pressed against her letting her ride out her orgasm. She bucked against him, riding out the aftershocks removed his fingers. She collapsed against the table, her back knocking more the decanters. Her grip on his hair relaxed as he came to standing, holding her in his arms, his hands rubbing up and down her back. 

Zelda pressed lazy kisses against his neck, her hands running over his abdomen in lazy circles. Utterly relaxed. He hummed gently against her hair, kissing her temple. 

“You okay?” he asked, his voice filled with adoration as she peppered his shoulder with kisses. She hummed in response moving to kiss his neck and cheek. Her lips coming to rest against his ear, her warm breath ghosting over his skin. 

“I’m perfect” she sighed, her hands moving to rest at the waistband of his breeches, palm ghosting over the noticeable bulge there. “Thanks to you” He shivered under her touch, a breathless moan escaping him as she pressed harder, squeezing him slightly through his breeches. 

“I’d like to… repay the favour” she said, feeling him buck into her hand. 

“Y-you don’t have too” he breathed, trying to hold back his moan as she teased him. 

“I know” she said, tugging at the laces that kept his breeches closed. “But I want too” 

He found her lips, capturing them in a searing kiss. She could taste her juices on his tongue, the sensation caused her to blush it felt so dirty, so erotic, to the young monarch. His hands found her thighs pulling her closer to him. She felt his gasp into their kiss as she brushed against him. 

Zelda led his hand to the top of her stays, silently asking him to free her from the restrictive garment. Link understood her request, pulling at the ties and loosening the hold on her chest. He threw the ties over his shoulder pulling the stays out of the way and cupping her breast with his hand. She let out a small whine at his touch. Intoxicated by her, he pulled the collar of her chemise down exposing the pale flesh of her breast. 

she panted, trying to regain control as he ran his thumb over her nipple. She shuddered under his touch, her eyes falling closed as he pleasured her. His lips found her collarbone, nibbling and licking her flushed skin. Her eyes shot open at the feel of his hot mouth against her breast, his tongue playing with her nipple. Her hand pulled at his hair again, desperate for some release. 

“Link” she moaned as his teeth bit down softly on the sensitive flesh “St-stop teasing me” She felt him smile against her skin. Almost reluctantly he pulled away, the look in his eyes causing her heart to stop. 

_He’s enjoying this_ she realized as he licked his lips, his hand moving to play with her other breast. _He’s getting off on turning me on!_ His thumb brushed over her nipple, giving it the same delicious torture as it’s twin. _Dear Goddesses help me!_

“Link” she said, trying to fight against his talented hands. “This table isn’t as comfortable as it looks” 

He stopped then, she almost whined at the loss of attention. He seemed to realize she was still perched on the edge of a table, an embarrassed blush turning his ears and cheeks red. 

“You want to…” he cleared his throat, head nodding towards the door to her sleeping chambers. Sudden nerves taking a hold of him. She reached up, cupping his cheek in her soft hand. Adoration and excitement shining in the depths of her eyes. She pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose, happy to see him smile. 

“I want to if you want to” she said shifting herself off of the table. Her legs were still shaky from the pleasure he had given her. Link held her up, a hand at her back playing with the thin fabric of her chemise. He ducked his head, kissing her cheek. 

“I want to” he assured her, moving to sweep her off of her feet. He carried her bridal style, causing the princess to laugh as she clung to him. He carried her across the room to the door, struggling to push down the handle with one hand. Zelda giggled, wordlessly reaching her hand out to push down the handle for him. 

“Teamwork” he said, a joyful smile blooming on his face as he walked through the door. 

Her bedroom was dark, illuminated only by silver moonlight shining through the parted curtain. Link fumbled through the dark, making his way to the bed. He laid her against the pillows, cursing inwardly at the way his shadow hid her from his view. 

“Do you have a lamp around here?” he asked feeling her gentle hands tracing his features in the dark. 

“There’s one on the bedside table, You’ll need matches to light it. There should be a box in my dress pocket next door” She felt him groan in frustration, a small giggle bubbling up. She could imagine his exasperated expression, his lips drawn into an annoyed pout. 

“Stay here” he said, pressing a lingering kiss to the hollow of her neck “I’ll be right back” 

Zelda shivered as he moved away from her, stepping into the moonlight. The silver light shining brightly against his sky blue eyes. “I’ll be right here” she said, getting herself comfortable against the pillows. 

With a great reluctance he made his way back to her sitting room. He spotted her red dress immediately, draped delicately over the back of the loveseat, his green doublet thrown haphazardly next it caused him to chuckle. His hands dug through the crimson silk, searching for the small matchbox. Once he found it he held it triumphantly in the air. Pleased with himself he made his way back to her. 

“I found it” he said poking his head round the door. He couldn’t see her but he could hear her happy giggle coming from where the bed was. Link followed her voice, hands outstretched to find the lamp on the table. Striking a match, the room was illuminated in a warm yellow glow, dancing shadows cast against the walls. He turned to face her, to offer a clever quip about heroic deeds but his words died on his tongue when he saw her. 

She had rid herself of her shoes and chemise, stretching out across the satin sheets in nothing but her thigh high stockings and crimson choker. She wore a sultry grin, her lip teased between her teeth. 

The sight made his heart race and his dick hard. 

“What took you so long?” she teased, taking in his awestruck expression, her blue eyes darkened with lust. “I was just about to continue without you” She dragged one of her hands over her stomach, down to the junction of her legs, a soft whimper escaping her as she touched herself. 

Link moved then, coming to lean over her, pulling her hand away and replacing it with his own. Her giggles turned to lustful cries and he rubbed slow circles over her wet clit. She shook beneath him, her back arching to his touch. 

He leaned down, trailing hot kisses along her neck and chest. He could hear her whimper softly, desperately, as he captured her nipple with his mouth, flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue. 

“Link” she moaned, her hands coming to rest against his shoulders, her nails biting deliciously into his skin. He used his free hand to hoist her thigh up higher on his hip, opening her legs to him fully. Her hand came down to hold his wrist, trying to get him to stop his heavenly torture. 

“Link please” she cried out, throwing her head back against the soft pillows. “I… I need… ahhh Link please!” 

He lifted his head from her chest, taking in her gaze, wanting and needing “what do you need?” He teased continuing his assault against her senses. She let out a sob of pleasure, grinding against his hand. 

“I… I need… fuck Link” he slowed his motions, holding her still against him. She bucked her hips trying to get him to move again, desperately trying to feel that perfect friction. 

“What do you need?” He asked, his voice low and husky. He gazed hungrily at the woman below him, amazed and enthralled. The sight of Princess Zelda, future Queen of Hyrule, reduced to begging at his touch sent a warm feeling of pride around his heart. He was drunk of off her soft desperate noises, her whimpers and gasps. He wanted more, he wanted to hear her cry out, to feel her writhe against him and beg for release. 

“You” she moaned as he pressed a searing kiss to her collarbone “you! You! I need you Link!” 

“You have me” he promised, removing his hand between her legs. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, feeling her soft sigh ghost over his heated skin. “All of me” 

He sat back on his ankles, hands reaching for the ties of his breeches. Zelda followed, her hands grazing over the bulge in his pants. She pushed his hands out the way, working on undoing the laces herself. Once free, she tugged his waistband down. Desperate hands reaching down to hold him. He groaned at her touch, struggling not to buck against her hands. 

He felt hard and hot in her hands, throbbing with his need for her. The feeling excited her, her heart racing at the sound of his pleasured moans. He brought his hands up to her face, pulling her into a deep kiss as she worked his shaft. 

She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes meeting his hungry, lustful gaze. She quickened her pace, running her thumb against the underside of his head. The action caused him to buck against her, a breathless moan escaping his lips as he pushed her to lie of her back, leaning on top of her. 

“Ze-Zelda” he gasped as she returned her attention to that sweet spot. His eyes slid closed as he moved against her palm, lost in the feeling of her soft skin against him. “Fuck Zelda” he cursed, hands fisting in the satin sheets around her head. “I-if you don’t stop...fuck...Zelda please” She praised herself for rendering him incomprehensible, on reducing the Hero of Twilight to begging against her. 

“You want me to stop?” she teased, pressing her thumb against him, hearing him cry against her. He buried his head in her shoulder, trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure of her skin. 

“No-Yes- Goddesses Zelda!” the prayer left his lips, his voice cracking with pleasure _It wasn’t their names, but it’s close enough_ Zelda noted with pride, remembering the promise she’d made to him on the balcony. 

“I’m gonna…. FUCK I’m gonna cum if you...Zelda… stop” her hands left him, moving to pull his breeches down the rest of the way. Link kicked the fabric off, throwing it off into some random corner of her room. She stifled a laugh at the idea of him trying to find his breeches in the morning. He returned to her, a hand on her thigh, spreading her legs to him. He reached a hand between them, lining them up. His eyes caught hers, sudden nerves clear in her violet blue iris’ 

“We can stop now” he said, breathless “We don’t need to go any further if you don’t want to” Zelda was touched by his devotion, cupping his cheeks with her hands. 

“I want to” she said, pressing a breathtaking kiss against his lips “Just… go gentle please…. It’s been a while” 

Link nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as he slid into her. Agonizingly slowly. 

The two cried out in pleasure at their bodies becoming one. She felt heavenly against him. Her hands clinging to his shoulders as he pushed in further, completely surrounding himself in her hot wet center. He stayed still, pressing light kisses over her neck. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice straining slightly. She nodded, trying to catch her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

“I’m wonderful” she said, “But I’ll be much better when you move” 

Letting out a shaking breath he began to move, withdrawing slowly and pushing back in. He relished in the soft pants and breaths that left her, she clung tighter to him pressing his chest against hers. The feeling of her skin on his was intoxicating, he found himself getting lost in her touch. 

“Fast-faster” she begged her nails biting into the skin at his back, leaving angry red trails. He didn’t care. The sting of pain doing nothing to distract from the amazing, incredible woman in his arms. She rocked her hips up to meet his, the two finding a wonderful rhythm. 

He’d never felt like this with anyone before, memories of drunken nights in Ordon paled in comparison to her. Back then it had been late nights in the treehouse, clumsy hands, and awkward touches. But now… now it was heavenly. It was Sinful in the most delicious of ways. 

His hands moved to hold her hips, angling them slightly. He pushed deeper, harder, listening as her soft pants turned to cries of passion. Her breath coming out in ragged gasps and moans. He pressed his lips to her neck, biting and kissing the soft flesh there. A soft bruise began to form on her collar bone from his actions, his heart pounding at the sight of it. It would be worse in the morning but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. _Let the world know!_ He thought hearing her beg beneath him _Let the whole world know that She’s mine!_

He thrusted deeper, faster, harder. He heard her curse and pray beneath him, her hands clawing against his skin. 

“Do that again” she begged, moaning long and low as he found her sweet spot. He ground his hips against hers, causing her to pant in his ear. “Just like that” she breathed. 

She could feel the pleasure building, a tension forming in the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him closer to her. He grunted softly at the action causing a fire to run through her veins at the sound. 

_I’m not going to last much longer!_ She thought as he took her over and over again. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, the movement of his hips becoming erratic as the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

“Link” she cried “I’m… I’m … AHH FUCK” Her words were cut off as he took her hands from his back, pressing her wrists into the cushions above her head. His thrusts became faster, she rocked her hips up against his. The new angle felt amazing, the pleasure building. A litany of curses left her lips as he ground against her. An animalistic gleam shone in his eyes, watching her reactions. 

Then she broke, her vision going white. She cried his name as absolute pleasure overtook her. Body arching to his touch. Her held her there, still rocking against her, drawing out her blissful orgasm. 

He was soon after, arms giving out as he released. He controlled his fall, avoiding crushing her as she lay satisfied beneath him. His hold on her wrists loosened as he moved to wrap his arms around her, panting against her skin. Zelda ran a hand through his hair, bringing his face up to meet him in a messy, breathless kiss. 

They held each other in the moment, their hearts beating in time. He rest his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes. The air filled with breathless giggles, Zelda brushed his hair behind his ear. 

“What are you laughing at?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her nose. She let out another giggle, her arms wrapping around his shoulder. 

“You, You make the funniest faces” she erupted in peals of laughter, joyful giggles making his heart soar. He couldn’t help but laugh with her, swept away by the beautiful smile on her face. He ran his hands down her sides, poking the skin beneath her ribs. She let out a squeal, surprised at his sudden move. He continued tickling her, delighting in her little sounds. 

“Stop it stop it I relent” she said through her breathless laughs, her smile never leaving her face. She pressed another kiss to his lips, feeling his dazzling smile against hers. Link rolled them over so they were lying on their sides facing each other. He pulled the blankets over them, the cool satin felt like ice against their heated skin. He found himself gazing at her, the way the silver moonlight illuminated her skin, the lamp light causing a halo to appear through her mussed up hair. Her beautiful blue eyes shining as bright as the stars. 

“Rupee for your thoughts?” she asked, running a finger down his nose. 

_I love you_ “You’re so beautiful. I didn’t tell you before but…. You are… so beautiful” He watched as a pink blush coloured her cheeks. Her gaze dropping to his collarbone as a shy smile made it’s home on her lips. He tilted her chin up, kissing her cheek. 

“It’s getting late” he said brushing her hair behind her ear. “I can leave if you want? Avoid a scandal in the morning. The future Queen in bed with a Goatherd” 

“I don’t want you to leave” she whispered, fingertip playing with his bottom lip. “Stay with me? Please, just till morning?” 

He felt his heart stop, everything in his body begging him to stay by her side. When he was with her everything felt right, like they were meant to be together. _Who am I to fight against divine will?_

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me” he pressed a kiss to her shoulder “Zelda” 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing something like this, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> super nervous, this is the first fic like this I've written. The rest of the action is in the next chapter (which will be up soon)


End file.
